The Battle With Shelby
This is Episode Two of "Katthryn's Awakening ." Plot * Sean wakes up the next day, with Petaw sleeping along side him Sean: *Yawn* Good morning Petaw. Petaw: Pi! Pitah! *Sean gets dressed, and heads downstairs to be greeted by his mother Sean's mother: Good morning, hon! Did you have fun with Petaw yesterday? I'm sorry I wasn't awake when you came home... Sean: Oh, that's totally fine, mom! Well, when Shelby got off, she came to the park with Petaw and I, and she brought her Cuttlepuc. Seans's mother: Oh, really? Shelby has a Cuttlepuc? Sean: I know, right? I was surprised, too! Apparently she was given it for her birthday last year. Sean's mother: Oh, cool! Sean: So, while we were at the park, we fed the Psyduck, and we even saw a Skarmory! Sean's mother: Really? A Skarmory? That's cool! Please tell me you didn't stay until dark...? Sean: No, we left at about 6:40, now that I have Petaw, that's the last thing I want to have happen... We went to Shelby's house, and I got to meet her family, and I stayed for a little bit more, and then came home, but you were already asleep. Sean's mother: Yes, sorry about that... Now, I have to go to work in a few minutes, I just wanted to be here when you got up. Oh! So, I called Professor Hickory to schedule an appointment, and he said that you should go to see him as soon as you can. Sean: Oh, yes! Thank you! *Sean finishes his breakfast, and both him and his mother go out the door. *The wave good bye, and then go off to their destinations. *On his way to the lab, Sean runs into Shelby, who was on her way to the Pokémon Center.* Sean: Oh, hi, Shelby! Shelby: Oh, hello, Sean! How are you today? Sean: I'm doing great, thank you, I'm just heading down to Professors Hickory's lab for an appointment. Shelby: Oh, that's for your trainer briefing, isn't it? Sean: Yep! And Petaw's now coming with me everywhere I go! *Petaw pops his head out from behind Sean's head Petaw: Pitaw! Shelby: Aw! How cute! Well, I'll be seeing you, then. Sean: Bye! *Sean continues to the lab, and finally gets there. *Hickory is waiting for him just outside the doors' Hickory: Ah, hello, Sean! Sean: Hello Professor, Hickory! I came for my appointment. Hickory: Ah, yes, come inside with me. *They both walk through the doors into the lab. Hickory: Now, I'm not going to go into anything too deep, as you will learn most of this on your own as you progress, and you really want to become a trainer. *He opens up a drawer, and takes out a sheet of paper. Hickory: This is the official Pokémon League challenge sign up sheet. When you sign this, you will become an official Pokémon trainer, and you are allowed to challenge gyms. *Takes out another object from the drawer* This is your badge case, trainer card, and Pokédex. You will put your badges in here to show that you have beaten a gym, and that you are qualified to progress. Sean: ..... Hickory: ... Is something the matter...? Sean: *choked up* N-no... It's just... I've wanted to become a trainer my whole life... *tear runs down his cheek* ... And now it's finally happening... Hickory: Oh, yes... And you are free to go, as soon as you sign this sheet. *Sean nods, and then signs the sheet* Hickory: Congratulations, Sean Eclipse... You are now a Pokémon Trainer! Petaw: Pi! Sean: YES!! This... This is really it! My dream is finally coming true!! *After going over the rules, Hickory said goodbye to Sean, and Sean started home. Sean: Can you believe it, Petaw? We can go on an adventure together! Think of all the different kinds of Pokémon we'll meet, the trainer's we'll battle, the stories that will be made! Petaw: Pita!! *Sean runs into Shelby again, who seemed like she was on a break.* Sean: Oh, hello again, Shelby! Shelby: Sean! So you're an official Pokémon Trainer now?? Sean: Yeah! me and Petaw are excited to start! Shelby: So... do you want to battle...? Sean: ... *Looks at Petaw* Petaw: *Determined face* Petaw!! Sean: Ptaw says that he's up for it! Shelby: Okay! Let's go over to the park's battle area. *They both walk together to the park where they played yesterday. Shelby: Okay, here w- huh? *There is a mysterious boy wearing a cloak with bright gold hair that appears as if he just won a battle. *He starts to walk away, stops, makes firm eye contact with Sean, and then keeps walking. Sean: ... Who was THAT...? Shelby: I don't know... I've never seen him before... *On the battle field, there was a trainer lying down on the battlefield with his Rattata lying ontop of him, seeming unconcious.* Boy: Aaugh!! Darn it!! Sean: *Walks up to the boy.* Hey, what's wrong...? Boy: *Sniff.* That jerk... He nearly killed my Rattata!! I just challenged him to a battle... And just after one attack...! *Sean then noticed the boy's motionless Rattata on the ground, barely breathing.* Sean: Whoa, wait... what...? Pokémon DIE after being defeated...?? Shelby: Well, if you beat them hard enough, they do... Boy: Well, by the way... My names Joey... Please avenge my Rattata if you meet him again...! He was TOP PERCENTAGE!!! Sean: ... Should we still battle...? Shelby: I'm sure we won't work our Pokémon to death... How about we stop when our Pokémon get tired? Sean: Okay, good plan. Petaw: Pi! * Everyone else walks away, and Sean and Shelby get into position.* Shelby: Go, Cuttlepuc! Sean: Go get 'em Petaw! Cuttlepuc: Coo! Cuttle! Petaw: Pi! *Both have determined looks.* Shelby: You just became a trainer, Sean. I'm not about to lose! Sean: Petaw, use Pound! Petaw: Piiiii.... TAW! *Hits Cuttlepuc as hard as he can.* Cuttlepuc: Cut!! *falls down* Shelby: Good job, I didn't expect for Petaw to be this strong! Okay, then... Cuttlepuc! Use tackle! Cuttlepuc: PuucUTTLE!! *Hits Petaw with great force* Petaw: PIiiIiii... Sean: Petaw! Are you okay?? Petaw: Petaw!! *gives a look that says, "I'm fine, just a scratch!"* Sean: Okay, Petaw! Use Pound again! Petaw: PETAW!! *Hits Cuttlepuc again, but harder.* Shelby: Okay, it's time to end this. Cuttlepuc! Use Confusion! Cuttlepuc: CuttlecuttlecuttlecuttlePUC!! *A curious red aura envelops Cuttlepuc, which is then shifted over to Petaw.* Petaw: PE!! Pe.. Pitah... Pitaw... *Falls down.* Sean: No! Petaw!! Shelby: He's fine, he was just confused when he was hit. Sean: Petaw, you have to get up! You're not about to lose!! Shelby: Actually, I think we should stop... Cuttlepuc is much stronger than Petaw, and I really don't want him to get hurt... Sean: ... Okay... That's acceptable... Shelby: Here, this is a Persim Berry... It heal's pokémon's confusion. *Shelby walks over and gives Sean a Persim Berry to give to Petaw.* Sean: Here you go, Petaw, it'll help you... *attempts to feed it to Petaw.* Petaw: Petaw, Petaw.... Pi? *Eats the persim berry.* Petaw! *Smiling.* Sean: Okay... Good, you're okay. Shelby: Well, you two should do some more training. Once you are ready, we can battle again. Now, I'm actually kind of late for Nurse Joy, so, it was nice battling you. Bye! Sean: Okay, Bye! *End of Episode Two* Category:Katthryn's Awakening Category:Monto Category:Episodes Category:Stories